Stormy/Gallery
Witch Forms |-|Witch= Transformation Stormy's Witch Form - Ep.110.jpg Specials Stormy's Witch Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Stock Arts ~Stormy Witch 2~.jpg |-|Gloomix= Transformation Trix Gloomix Stormy.png Stormy_Gloomix_-_Ep.202.jpg Specials Stormy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Stormy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg |-|Disenchantix= Transformation Trix Disenchantix - Episode 324.jpg Stock Arts Coming soon... |-|Sirenix= Transformation Stormy's_Sirenix_-_Ep514.jpg Dark Sirenix.jpg Trix's Sirenix.jpg Stock Arts Coming soon... |-|Dark Witch= Transformation Stormy's Dark Witch Form.jpg Stock Art Stormy Dark Witch.png |-|Animal Hybrid= Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 6 Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png The Trix S6 Trailer.png |-|Season 1= Series StormyS1.jpg ~Stormy's Dragonfire~.jpg ~Stormy Power!~.jpg ~Stormy Doll~.jpg 146-1-.jpg The-trix-winx-the-trix-25786903-870-650.jpg Trix witches (71).jpg StormyPepeandDarcy.jpg Specials StormyNick.png |-|Season 2= Series Stormy's Straight Hair.jpg ~Icy and Stormy Gloomix~.jpg Stormy's Fairy Disguise 3.PNG StormyGloomix.jpg StormyLightHaven.jpg Trix As Fairies.JPG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Hurricane.png Raining Thunder.PNG Chain Lightning.png Perfect Storm.png Gloomix Perfect Storm.png Lightning_storm.png WCEp215Mistake(7).png WCEp215Mistake(1).png Ho - Boe attacked by Stormy.PNG WCEp215(3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (7).png WCEp217(7).png WCEp217(1).png Screenshot (626).png Specials Capture_008_17082013_111844_843.png |-|Season 3= Stormy000000023457.png East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest.png Trixbio1.png Wikia.jpg Young Stormy.jpg ~Stormy's Magic~.jpg ~Stormy's Spellbook~.jpg ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix Meeting~.jpg ~Trix Together~.jpg ~Stormy's Fan~.jpg ~Stormy's Specs~.jpg ~Valtor Chastises the Trix~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Lend a Hand~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg ~Trix Dissent~.jpg ~Stormy Reclines~.jpg ~Robes for Stormy~.jpg ~Not Exactly Stormy's Style~.jpg ~Hey, Why Doesn't Darcy Have To Wear These~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Group~.jpg ~Trix - Flying Civilians~.jpg ~Disenchantix ATTACK~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy's Disenchantix~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy Disenchantix~.jpg S3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg Icy & Stormy's convergence.jpg |-|Season 5= Icy-the-winx-club-33487107-1256-688.png Darcy's 0.jpg Darcy story dis.jpg Solar storm 505 3.png Solar storm 506 2.png 1044902 215792108569145 1538083367 n.jpg Trix spell.png Ijkl.png Ölöllö.png Capture 004 17082013 111529 400.png stormystormystorms.jpeg Winx Trix.jpg The-spill-018.jpg Gzhj.png Episode 505 Mistake.jpg Darcy and Stomry grow stronger.jpg Net of darkness 2.png Stormy and Darcy.jpg Stormymusa.png Tornado_force.png Dark Lightning Stormy.jpg Lightning bolt 510.png Statues of ice.png Petal hurricane 515 3.png Lightning bolt 518.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518 2.png Dark Sirenix convergence.png Back Together.jpg Sun boomerang 512 2.png Lightning bolt 522 2.png Lightning bolt 522.png Deafening Chords3.png Minitornado.png |-|Season 6= Tornado_force602.png The Trix S6.png Light diamond 603 2.png Spreading fire 604 3.png Howling storm 610.png Howling storm 610 2.png Howling storm 610 3.png S6E13.6.jpg The trixxx.png Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (1).jpg Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (2).jpg Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (3).jpg Stormy Profile.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h32m40s185.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h32m35s114.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h17m55s18.png Black Stone.png Episode 601 (8).png Trix - Episode 603.jpg Dark Lightning Stormy.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36697780-604-340.jpg Stormy Power Up Pendant.png Howling_storm_610_2 #2.png 619-1.png Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (1).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (2).jpg Thunder Shock 623.png |-|Season 7= 16 0.jpg Stormy Fairy Animal.jpg Trix S7.png Double tornado.png Double tornado 5.png Stormy S7.png Tornado of Lightning Bolts 3.png Trix 7x24.png Trix 7x24 2.png Stormy & Occula 7x24 2.png Movies |-|The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom= TrixSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= StormyMA.png 5po.PNG |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming Soon... Miscellaneous |-|Concept arts= Trix-concept-art-the-winx-club-32570687-500-281.jpg |-|Other= 408355 1272769069783 425 300.jpg WCHappyHalloweenTrix.jpg Comics |-|Season 1= Covers Prisoner of the Dark.png Prigioniera del Buio.jpg WCM7.png La Scuola delle Streghe.jpg Cuore di Fata.jpg WCM10.png WCM11.jpg Magicbattle.png Series Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Covers An Evil Wind.png Return of the Trix Girls.png 1222.png Series Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Covers Lost Words.png Series The Trial - Icy's Spell 2.PNG|Icy uses magic to change Stormy into a Flora-lookalike. |-|Season 4= '' Coming Soon...'' |-|Season 5= Coming Soon... |-|Season 6= Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= ~Stormy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg Stormy As A Fairy.PNG Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Stormy